


Fall Of Mine

by Softasamarshmallow



Series: Baby Lou and his Daddy Harry [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Louis, Daddy Harry, Hurt Harry, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Scared Louis, worried louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: “Why are you on the floor? Silly Daddy!” Louis giggled, squatting down beside the prone form of his daddy, poking it playfully. He frowned when Harry made no movement to get up as he’d expected- no jumping up with a loud roar while making to tickle him, or sweeping him up into his arms to pepper little kisses all over his face (something his daddy loved to do when Louis was upset).“Daddy?” Louis voiced once again, worry creeping into his voice as the elder remained stoic on the ground.“Daddy, get up, it’s not funny anymore.” He urged, voice wavering with his growing panic and fear, because this wasn’t right.





	Fall Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Tumblr prompt which I remember reading another fic of ages ago. I'm not sure what the link is to the prompt, or who had the prompt, so if anyone knows, credit to them! :) (The fic I read was from the Merthur fandom though, so perhaps it was for there?)

“I’m sure I left it up here somewhere…” Harry muttered to himself, digging through the various cups and dishes packed up on the very top shelf, away from his baby’s curious eyes and hands. He’d suddenly remembered the Spiderman themed sippy cup that Gemma’d found for Louis a while back, something that she felt he would love, but had wanted stored away for a special occasion (such as Louis’ birthday)- except Harry’d completely forgotten about it, and so it’d been left hidden away the entire time- till now.

“Ah! I found it!” Harry cheered, brandishing the cup proudly. He grinned to himself, so distracted by the thoughts of how happy his baby would be to receive this gift that he missed the rung he’d been absentmindedly aiming for on the ladder, gasping in shock as he tumbled down.

~

_THUMP!_

“Daddy?” Louis called curiously at the loud sound, peeking out and around the couch towards the kitchen from where he’d been seated watching a cartoon while his daddy did… something.

Daddy told him to remain where he was, but that _didn’t_ sound good, and Daddy wasn’t replying, which was strange in itself, because Daddy _always_ replied, in case he desperately needed something.

Deciding to check it out, even if just to reassure himself that Daddy was okay, Louis clambered down from the sofa, tottering across the hall to the kitchen, eyes catching on Harry’s frame on the ground.

“Why are you on the floor? Silly Daddy!” Louis giggled, squatting down beside the prone form of his daddy, poking it playfully. He frowned when Harry made no movement to get up as he’d expected- no jumping up with a loud roar while making to tickle him, or sweeping him up into his arms to pepper little kisses all over his face (something his daddy loved to do when Louis was upset).

“Daddy?” Louis voiced once again, worry creeping into his voice as the elder remained stoic on the ground.

“Daddy, get up, it’s not funny anymore.” He urged, voice wavering with his growing panic and fear, because _this wasn’t right_.

He brushed away the elder’s curly hair from his face, eyes widening at the sight of crimson streaking the pale skin by his temple, whimpering as he reached out with trembling fingers to touch.

Daddy was _bleeding._

_Daddy needed help!_

Louis scrambled for Harry’s phone, unlocking it and going through the contacts book till he found Liam’s number, because if there was anyone else who would know what to do, his uncle Li would. He whined helplessly, fat tears rolling down his cheeks forlornly as the phone rang out, small fingers anxiously stabbing at the button to redial because he didn’t know what to do, because this was _Daddy_ , and Daddy was the one who knew _everything-_ would know what to do- not _Louis._

He whimpered as he caught sight of the trickling red dripping onto the floor, flow small but steady, reaching out to place his small palm over the wound, pleading for it to _stop_ and _go back_ into his Daddy’s body, because _nonono,_ that was _Daddy’s blood_ , and Daddy _needed his blood_.

“ _Hey H, what’s up? Liam’s driving so he can’t speak right now.”_

“Ni? Ni- Help! Help Lou, please!”

“ _Lou?? What’s wrong, love, what’s happened?”_ Niall asked frantically, voice tense and urgent as he listened to the panicked babblings of the distressed boy, Liam anxiously questioning in the background.

“Da- Daddy fell, I don’t- He’s not getting up, Li! Daddy won’t wake up, and there’s- blood, but it won’t- _stop!”_ Louis choked out around a sob, breaths hitching as he dropped the phone to the ground, pressing both hands harder against the wound, and desperately willing the blood to stop _\- stop taking his daddy away from him._

“ _Oh my God.”_

_“Um- okay, Lou. I need to call an ambulance- just, give me one minute- stay with me, Lou, it’s going to be alright.”_

_“Lou? Love, they are a few minutes away. Listen, darling, they are going to take you with them to the hospital, alright? Li and I are on the way too, we’ll meet you there.”_

Louis nodded mutely, sniffling distraughtly as he awkwardly leaned forward whilst still applying pressure to press a kiss to his daddy’s cheek, trying to provide some comfort to his daddy in his unconscious state, wanting to let him know that he was getting help.

_You have to be okay, Daddy._

_~_

“Lou!” Louis looked up at the sound of his name, eyes watering up instantly at the sight of the two males rushing towards him, reaching for them as they dropped to their knees in front of him, wrapping him in a fierce hug.

“Shh, Lou, sweetheart, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Liam shushed gently, Niall squeezing them both even more tightly as the boy burst into brash sobs, shaking his head mutely before mewling out a quiet _Da._

“Daddy’s going to be okay, Lou, it’s okay.”

~

“Family of Harry Styles?” Liam and Niall hurried to their feet, Louis propped on Liam’s hip as he slowly suckled on his thumb, scurrying to the doctor with anxious eyes.

“He’s alright. He has a minor concussion from when he must have hit his head as he fell, and split the skin by his temple, which accounts for the bleeding- it’s just superficial, but head wounds do tend to bleed a lot- but apart from that, he’s fine. We can probably release him tonight, provided that there is someone to wake him up every few hours to ensure it’s not worsening.”

“We’ll stay with him tonight, it’s not a problem at all, thank you so much for your help, Doctor.”

“You’re welcome. Now, he’s awake and asking for his boy, which I’m guessing is referring to this little guy here?” The doctor smiled softly at Louis, the boy not reacting apart from blinking up at him slowly with a worried look, thumb still stuck firmly in his mouth.

“If you’d just follow Miss Edwards right here, she’ll show you to his ward.”

“How are you doing, bud?” Liam asked, lightly bouncing the boy in his arms to prevent him slipping further down his hip.

“Daddy?” Louis voiced timidly, brows furrowed in trepidation as they started walking.

He didn’t know what was happening, mind too little to really understand- just that Daddy’d been taken away from him.

“We’re going to see Daddy now, Lou. The doctor says he’s okay, just a little bump on the head.” Niall explained kindly, a sympathetic smile playing on his lips as the boy simply nodded and tightened his grip on Liam’s shirt, expression still set in a worried frown.

~

“DADDY!” Louis squealed ecstatically as the door slid open to reveal the elder sat up on a bed, eyes brightening instantly at the sight. He squirmed in Liam’s arms, all but falling onto his feet in his haste to get to the curly haired male, throwing himself into awaiting arms.

“Hi, baby.” Harry greeted with a fond smile, hugging his boy close to him. Louis pulled back slightly gazing up at Harry with wide concerned orbs, patting at his cheek gently.

“Are you okay, Daddy? Does it hurt?”

“Daddy’s alright, darling. And I heard that it was all thanks to you, for getting help and then keeping pressure on the wound.” Harry praised softly, smoothing wide strokes down his arm as the smaller male snuggled back into his body, holding on tightly.

“It wouldn’t stop bleeding, Daddy. I wanted it to stop, but it wouldn’t.” Louis whispered into Harry’s collarbones, hiding his face in the dip as he shuddered at the memories.

“Daddy, I was so _scared.”_   He admitted, voice breaking on the final word.

“Poor boo. I’m sorry for scaring you, darling, but I promise you that I’m alright now. You did good, Lou. My _brave_ boy,” Harry murmured, cradling his baby in his arms protectively as his small body shuddered with the force of his sobs, whimpering sadly as he clutched at his daddy desperately.

“ _Daddy.”_   Louis hiccupped, burying his face in his comforting warmth, calming slightly at the feeling of a large palm rubbing gentle circles into his back- just the way he liked it.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, I’m okay.”

~

Later, when Louis had sufficiently calmed down and crashed from the exhaustion of this very emotional day, Liam and Niall took them both home, fussing over their curly haired friend until he obediently settled down on the couch and allowed them to mother him.

He’d been so focused on the episode playing on the screen, not noticing that Louis had awoken, that he startled when a chaste kiss was pressed gently to his temple, right on the bandage over his wound.

“What are you doing, baby?” Harry questioned in amused curiosity, watching with affectionate eyes as Louis plopped back down in his lap, head cuddled against his chest, one small fist clutching at his top and rubbing his face against the soft fabric with a happy coo. Harry chuckled warmly at his reply, dropping a kiss in return onto fluffy chestnut hair, before leaning down to shower tiny kisses all over the boy’s face, eliciting a fit of hysteric giggles.

“’M kissing it better, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :) As mentioned above, this is inspired by the Tumblr prompt. I thought it would fit quite nicely in this series, cause I can just imagine how Baby Lou would feel; it may seem quite unrealistic with how he somehow knew to apply pressure on the wound, but the way it played out in my head was just that Louis saw blood and wanted it to stop, and ended up pressing on the wound to, in a way "push" the blood back in and keep it in. So in this sense, Louis didn't actually realize that he was doing the right thing, or know what he was doing- he just wanted it to stop, because, for kids, blood is scary.
> 
> The other thing is that... in this series, I never really mention what Louis' age is- supposedly he's an adult, maybe not quite full grown in terms of size and all, but actual age wise, he should be about there. His mentality, of course, is that of a kid, and I wanted to give myself the option of writing a scene where he ages up for whatever reason (I'm still undecided about it, so it may never happen) in the future, but while I was writing this with that in mind, I just thought that what if, perhaps previously, when Louis was actually aged up at some point in his life, he had to learn to take care of wounds himself and so on, and so subconsciously, in his "adult" mindset, that still exists in him but is probably repressed, he knows that he has to apply pressure. His little mindset just doesn't quite understand why or how that helps, but it's instincts for him. 
> 
> I know my version if age play and infantilism is quite different, and probably not very accurate, but I wrote this series with ageplay and infantilism in mind.... and it went off on its own track lol. Nevertheless, I do hope you enjoy this, and kudos, comment, feedback if you please :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and apologies for this super long A/N <3


End file.
